


A Word Between Two Friends

by ofEmeraldStars



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, just a lil chat between our fave warlock and the grumpy vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofEmeraldStars/pseuds/ofEmeraldStars
Summary: “You love him.” It wasn’t a question and Magnus’ voice almost sounded awed by what he said, what he realized, when he looked at his friend at his side whose head snapped to look at him, no longer watching his fledgling.





	

“You love him.” It wasn’t a question and Magnus’ voice almost sounded awed by what he said, what he realized, when he looked at his friend at his side whose head snapped to look at him, no longer watching his fledgling.

Raphael just stared at Magnus for a long moment, not saying anything, as if he was contemplating his words before slowly turning to look back at where Simon and the Shadowhunters were looking through some things, planning.

“I do,” he said simply as if he didn’t just admit to being in love with someone for the first time since he knew the warlock.

“Have you told him?” said warlock asked carefully and Raphael could see out of the corner of his eye how Magnus looked from him towards the little group in front of them.

“No. And I won’t,” Raphael replied in the same level voice as before as if they were just discussing the weather.

“Why?” Now the vampire turned to see his friend frown at him. Magnus who after all the hardships in his life finally found himself to be happy, and with a Shadowhunter from all the people out there. But who was Raphael to judge when he fell for a fidgeting mess?

“He hates me,” he replied and when he saw Magnus open his mouth as if to argue Raphael simply shook his head. “He does. Maybe it’s not outright hate, but deep down he must hate me. I’m the reason he became this. I’m the reason he died,” his jaw clenched as he said the words.

Magnus remained silent as they kept their eye-contact for awhile longer before breaking it to look back at the group of Shadowhunters, a vampire, and a werewolf. Raphael turned to look at them as well as silence fell between them once again.

Raphael stared at Simon with a fond expression but it was hidden too well under his mask of indifference for anyone to realize it. Everyone, almost everyone, who would look at him would think Raphael would much rather be anywhere else than right there, but oh how wrong they were.

All of a sudden they stopped talking and looked at what they had in front of them with determination. Simon’s head popped up a moment later to look in the direction of the warlock and vampire with a large smile splitting his face, signaling to join them.

Raphael ducked his head to hide the way the corner of his mouth curled upwards and glanced to his side at Magnus.

“No word,” he said and took a step forward.

“We will talk about this later,” Magnus whispered as he walked next to him and Raphael simply nodded because he knew there was no way he would get out of that conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head and I wanted to write it down, I hope you enjoyed this short thing :)


End file.
